


Elaborate Deception

by angela514



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Baby BatCat, Dreams, Eventual Smut, F/M, Only happy endings for these two, Takes place during season 5, This will be mostly focused on Bruce and Selina’s relationship, and only slightly on his parents, but we're in desperate need for batcat fics, inspired partially by the leaked batcat pics, not everything is as it seems, they deserve some love, this is going to suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela514/pseuds/angela514
Summary: I suck at summaries.What if Bruce's parents never died. What if they've been alive all this time. Would they approve of Bruce's life and the people in it?





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me! It's been yeeeeearssssss since i've last written fan fiction. I've been missing batcat fics so I got bullied into writing one myself. So blame the batcat fans on twitter!

They were running, jumping from building to building to put as much distance as they could between them and the Mutants gang. They fought well as a team fighting off much of the guys that attacked them, but when more showed up they quickly realized they were outnumbered, not to mention injured. Bruce admitting defeat had grabbed Selina's arm and pulled her towards the fire escape. 

“Bruce slow down, no one's following us. Where are we going anyways?” Selina huffs while inspecting her jacket. Damn, she thinks, they ripped it!

Bruce slows down, bending over as he tries to catch his breath, “It's not much further, just a couple more blocks.”

“What's a couple more blocks?” She asks as she follows him. “My safe house.” Bruce responds simply. 

They continue on, albeit more slowly than before, Bruce lost in his thoughts. One of the Mutant members had pulled a gun, aiming it at Selina and he had snapped, memories of Jeremiah shooting her in his study flashing before his eyes. Without even realizing it he was in front of him, grabbing the gun to the side and kneeing him in the gut, he was seeing red, anger running through his veins. Taking the butt of the gun he whacked the side of the guy's head and watched his eyes roll back in to his head. He raised his arm to hit him again when he met Selina's eyes and froze. It was the first time she had witnessed the darkness inside him. Opening his mouth, not even sure what he was going to say he stepped forward as he lowered his arm, but then the moment was over and she looked away, expertly bringing down a man with her whip. 

“Are we there yet, my shoulder is killing me.” 

Bruce looks behind him where Selina was all but dragging her feet. “Selina you're bleeding!” He says, touching her shoulder gently. “It's just a scratch,” Selina says through gritted teeth and pulling away from his touch. Rolling his eyes at her he gestures to the side of the building, “There's a ladder, built into the brick. You can't see it unless you know it's there,” He says proudly, “I needed it to be as hidden as possible in case I was ever followed,” Bruce explains, “We just need to climb down to the bridge and walk along the ledge on the other building and through the window. I have a first aid kit.”

Selina rolls her eyes, “ Ya, easy as cake.” 

"It's easy as pie," Bruce corrects her.

"Cake is better!" She's slightly glaring at him with her hands on her hips. Bruce smiles cheekily at her and she feels her heart flutter in her chest. She wonders if he's thinking about their one and only date they had, when he cooked her dinner and made her a chocolate cake. 

Turning back to the edge of the roof, Bruce holds his hand out to her and she reluctantly takes it and lets him help her down, careful not to let her slip. He had made holes in the stone of the building, essentially making a way to scale down like a rock climbing wall, but inverted. Jumping the last foot down onto the bridge they cross over to the other side and carefully make their way along the ledge, pressing themselves against the side of the building. Selina notices that Bruce had made more holes so they had something to hold on to. Bruce reaches for the window, undoing a latch on the outside and swinging it open. Once inside he holds his hand out to her and pulls her safely inside, pulling the window shut, and looks outside to make sure they weren't followed. Selina scans the room. It appears to be an abandoned, and very dusty office. 

“This is your safe house?” Wrinkling her nose, clearly not impressed. Bruce smiles at her, shaking his head, “No, it's down here,” He says, gesturing down the hall.

It took him months to put it all together, between helping Detective Gordon keep order on the streets, searching for Jeremiah who seemed to have gone into hiding, and staying alive on the streets with everyone laying claim to territory, he slowly created a safe area he could go to that was stocked with supplies, food and a place to crash if need be. He had a generator that powered the room, and running water. No one knew about this place but Lucius. Not even Detective Gordon or Bullock. Lucius had been making him gadgets to help him on the streets, his favourite so far was his grappling gun, but the rest he would hide here when he wasn't using them. Leading Selina into a room down the hall he slowly slides a bookshelf along the back wall, revealing an opening into the room next door. 

“Wow, okay. I'm impressed.” It was a nice size room, Mattress in the corner, a shelf to the right with various gadgets and supplies, and in the corner a tap with a bucket underneath filled halfway with clean water. Nothing special but somewhere safe to lay low for a few hours. Bruce watches as Selina takes in the room, glancing down at her shoulder as she holds her hand against it, “I have a first aid kit, and some pain killers.”

“Seriously Bruce, It's just a scratch, I'm fine,” She says stubbornly, her arm hanging back down by her side.

Bruce ignores her protests and grabs the kit off the shelf before sitting down on the mattress looking up at her expectantly. Sighing, she walks over to him, rolling her eyes dramatically, and sits down beside him. Ever since she came back to Gotham last week, and agreed to help him on the streets, she'd been shying away from showing any weakness around him. At first he suspected that she wanted to appear strong in front of him, not wanting to show her vulnerability, but he's starting to suspect it's something else. It was almost like she wanted to shield Bruce from her pain, like she was protecting him. He waits patiently as she strips off gloves and her jacket slowly, knowing better than to help her. Selina collects her curls to the side and peels her suit down over her shoulder, turning to give her back to him to let him inspect her wound, knowing from his huff that it was more than just a scratch. Surprisingly she stays quiet and he goes about cleaning it, feeling her tense underneath his soft touch as he pours alcohol over it. Selina hisses every now and then but Bruce gets lost in his thoughts as he methodically starts to stitch her up. 

It had been a year since he last her, sending her off island with Alfred after she was shot. He had tried to pretend that it was because he wanted to protect her from Jeremiah, but really he had wanted to protect her from himself. Selina was shot because Jeremiah wanted to hurt him, to get him to release that dark side he keeps hidden inside. If he was really honest with himself he would admit that he was afraid that she would hate him for it and he couldn't bear to face her and hear her tell him so. Alfred tried to keep him updated with a few messages he was able to send through police scanner. When he had first heard that Selina was walking he had crumpled to the ground in relief, tears streaming down his face, it felt like a weight lifted off his chest and he could breathe again. Months went by without another message and then finally Alfred said he was coming home. He was returning to the precinct bruised and tired a week later when he glanced up and saw Alfred standing there. 

“Alfred,” He had whispered before launching himself in his guardian's arms. “Look at you, you've grown into a man!” Alfred said tearily. It was awhile before they finally let go of each other. Looking around Bruce searched the room for someone else. 

“She's not here. But I believe she is here in Gotham,” Alfred had explained, “I'll explain it all, Master Bruce, but first a cup of tea is in order.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I know I said i'd update over the weekend but I wasn't satisfied with it and kept revising it. Hope you enjoy it!

Alfred had explained how Selina miraculously healed from her spinal injury, baffling the doctors on the mainland who all thought she would never walk again. She was quiet in the beginning of her recovery, turning her head away often to hide her hurt from Alfred whenever he mentioned Bruce. It was only weeks later when she used that hurt to channel into a will to strengthen herself, asking Alfred to help her train to grow stronger, fuelling that simmering anger and hatred for Jeremiah into her training every day. They slowly formed a friendship and it was just months later that she confided into Alfred that she missed Bruce, her friend. Selina pushed herself everyday, improving her skills until they were exceptionally better than before. One day they heard whispers about Jeremiah being spotted in Gotham, rumours of him forming another army of followers. The next morning she was gone. 

“I got here as soon as I could,” Alfred had said sighing, “I hoped she'd find you.”

“I haven't seen her, Alfred it's too dangerous for her to go after Jeremiah alone!” Bruce exclaimed.

“We'll just have to find her before she does then, Master Bruce.”

Bruce was wrapping Selina's shoulder, glancing up to find her staring at him intently. “Almost done,” Bruce says, his voice sounding loud in the quiet room.

“What were you thinking of just then,” Selina asks. Bruce busies himself with taping down her bandage before answering, “I was thinking about the day Alfred came back to Gotham, how happy I was to know you were in Gotham too, but fearful for your safety,” He says truthfully. He had made a promise to her to never lie to her again. 

Selina nods, clearly thinking back to the day they finally reunited after a year apart. She startles when she feels Bruce's lips press against her skin next to her bandage, “There, all done,” He whispers against her shoulder. Her body shudders against her will and her eyes flutter shut, “Bruce,” She whispers before she can stop herself, he's slowly kissing his way up to the side of her neck, making it difficult for her to think.

“We said- we said we'd take it slowly, B,” She manages to get out. She feels her whole body covered in goosebumps and shivering under his touch, she'd be lying if she said that she didn't think about Bruce like this in the year they were apart. Clearly her body remembers those dreams and doesn't care about betraying all her feelings so visibly in front of him. His arm snakes around her waist, holding her against him, but loose enough that she could get away if she wanted. She felt like she was turning into a puddle. 

“I know, I know. I've missed you so much, Selina, everyday,” Bruce whispers in her ear, “There were days when I thought maybe we'd never see each other again, that i'd never be able to touch you, kiss you...taste you.” He presses his lips again to her neck, sucking gently and she moans. 

He's bolder than she remembers, he's no longer that young boy she first met years before, talking about vases and Ming Dynasties. Her heart is pounding in her chest, and she's trying to get her breathing under control, trying not to let him see how much he was truly affecting her. She once told him that she had him wrapped around her pinky. She really believed in that moment that she would always be in control but she feels that rapidly slipping away from her with every kiss against her neck, her body flooding with heat. 

Surprising them both, she turns in his arms pressing their lips together, and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him impossibly close. Their lips linger firmly together for a moment before Bruce cups the back of her neck tilting her head to deepen the kiss, brushing his tongue against hers and he feels dizzy. They've never kissed this deeply before and it's euphoric. Straddling his lap, Selina all but yanks Bruce's jacket off, tossing it aside and starts working on his shirt. She pushes her chest against his wanting him to feel how her heart is racing and wanting to know if his is doing the same. Bruce holds her tightly to him, pulling his mouth from hers and kissing his way down her throat. She drags his lips back up to hers and sucks his tongue back into her mouth. 

“Why did it take so long for us to get here,” Bruce asks between kisses. Selina trails her nails down his chest and stomach, smiling against his lips when she feels the muscles of his stomach contract against her touch.

“Because you always end up doing some douche bag thing to me,” She smirks at him.

“Hmmm, I seem to recall you mentioning that once before” He says cheekily, but then her hips roll into his and he groans burying his face into her neck, “You're killing me, Selina.”

“Good.”

Breathing hard he grabs her whip and his grappling gun and tosses it on the floor before grabbing her beneath her thighs and lifting her up into his arms, feeling satisfied with himself when he hears her surprised yelp before she tightens her arms around his neck. Plopping them down further up the mattress with a soft bounce, he holds himself above her, taking a moment to study her. Her cheeks and neck are flushed and she's still breathing hard, but her eyes are bright and she's smiling softly up at him, her curls spilled out around her head. She looks breathtaking. She always has been to him, and it's on the tip of his tongue to tell her so but she's pulling him down and kissing him so sensually that he feels himself harden against her. 

They're both moaning into each other's mouth, their kisses getting more desperate as they start rolling their hips against each other and as Selina's hands are digging into the skin of his bare back pulling them closer together, Bruce reaches the front zipper of her suit, slowly pulling it down. Peeling both sides of her suit apart he traces a path down between her breasts slowly, feeling her body tremble beneath his in pleasure. His fingers continue down towards her stomach when suddenly he freezes, feeling a raised patch of skin just below where her sternum ends. His eyes snapping open he jerks away from her, his eyes impossibly wide, looking like he's going to be sick. 

“Bruce, what's wrong, what happened?” Selina demands pushing herself on her elbows, looking completely bewildered. It was like someone poured a bucket of freezing cold water over his head. He knows he should answer her but all he can do is stare down at her. She's wearing a simple black bra and he can see her chest is flushed pink and heaving with every breath she takes, but he can see the scar, pink and slightly raised. Squeezing his eyes shut, Bruce only shakes his head in response, picturing her blood gushing from her wound, the light going out of her eyes and her chest going still. It was his recurring nightmare, Selina dying in his arms, not making it in time to the hospital. Feeling her body go limp, it always felt so real when he'd wake.

“B, look at me,” Selina says softly, sitting up she reaches to cup his face gently, “I'm okay.” She smiles up at him reassuringly when he opens his eyes slowly and looks down at her. She combs her fingers soothingly through his hair, brushing it back from his forehead, “This wasn't your fault, the only person to blame is Jeremiah, okay?"

Shaking his head, because he won't accept that, he angrily looks away. He felt so much guilt. It was why he constantly had nightmares about it, his mind maliciously replaying the shooting over and over again. He knows he's being ridiculous. She's already told him she never blamed him for the shooting. 

"Would you still feel like that if you had lost the ability to ever walk again?" Bruce finally asks her quietly, still looking away. Her freedom to move around anywhere she pleased meant everything to her. 

Sighing she looks up at him with sad eyes. This was what was bothering him. Not the actual shooting but the what if. What if she could never walk again. She never had enough time to linger on that question. "I don't know," She tells him truthfully, "It doesn't matter though because I can walk. Bruce the only reason I was ever angry was because you broke your promise to me."

He studies her face intently, searching for any sign of dishonesty in her words. Seemingly satisfied with what he saw he lets out a deep breath. She's right. She's always right and tells her so. He needs to put this behind him, they will never be able to move forward if he doesn't. Their conversation done, and the mood obviously over she pulls the zipper of her suit back up, glancing around the room, "So you got any food around here?" 

After offering her some granola bars and an apple as well as some pain killers, which she reluctantly took only after his pleading, he glances down at his watch, "It's getting late, we should stay here tonight."

Selina shrugs her good shoulder, "Okay," She says distractedly, still munching on her snack. Bruce smiles fondly down at her before walking over to the shelves, "I've got some spare clothes you can change into, it will probably be more comfortable on your shoulder," He hands over sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt, feeling awkward all of a sudden. They were just making out, in the process of tearing each other's clothes off and yet he suddenly doesn't know where to look, his face heating up when her hand goes to the zipper of her suit.

"Um I'm going to uh- I'm just going to do a security sweep of the floor, i'll be right back," He stutters, turning to the door swiftly but not before catching her knowing smile. He shakes his head at himself as he walks down the hall to find an empty room to change too, she was definitely going to tease him later for this, he thinks. After actually taking a look around the floor, making sure everything was in order and no one had broken in he makes his way back to Selina. She's already settled under the blanket, but sitting up waiting for him to return.

"Finally, I thought you had gone and ditched me. You could have changed here you know, I wouldn't have minded," Selina says with a devilish grin. Bruce can feel the heat creeping back up his neck and silently curses himself for so easily reacting to her. 

"Just trying to give you some privacy," Bruce mumbles, looking away to put his clothes on the shelf. "I know," She responds tenderly, all teasing gone. Grabbing a hold of the bookshelf in front of the entrance to the room he slides it, leaving only a crack open to let some moonlight through before shutting the light switch off. Blinking he lets his eyes adjust and then makes his way back to Selina, getting under the blanket and laying down beside her with a groan, his sore and tired muscles making themselves known again. 

They're both listening to each other breathe in the quiet, and he's just about to say goodnight when she faces him, "How did you find this room?" She asks softly.

He turns on his side to face her too before answering, "I was chasing a lead, Jim thought he might have information on Jeremiah. He ran in this building and up the stairs, he must been through here before because he knew exactly which office to run to and which window to jump out of to get to the bridge. I couldn't get to him in time and let him go," He says, still with a bit of frustration in his voice, "I grabbed something off the desk and threw it at the bookshelf and it moved it, but not against the back wall but to the side. I realized you could slide it and found this hidden room. The owner must have built it to hide important files or even use it as a sort of panic room."

"That was lucky, maybe it was a good thing that guy lead you up here," Selina says, "You wouldn't have found this room otherwise."

Bruce nods, "Ya, I guess you're right."

They fall silent again, and he notices that she's slightly trembling, it's only a thin blanket that they're using. Moving closer to her he pulls her into his arms, feeling her tense at first before melting into his warmth. 

"Selina?"

"Hmmm?" She murmurs sleepily.

"You're my best friend, you know that?" He whispers into her ear. He feels her lashes fluttering against his neck and wonders if she fell asleep when she snuggles deeper into his embrace, her arms tightening around him and pushing a leg between his, humming drowsily.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out, hopefully it won't be long


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce received a cryptic message from Alfred in the morning to urgently get back to Wayne Manor as soon as possible. With no other explanation Bruce and Selina looked at each other wearily, their anxiety spiking, this didn't sound good. They quickly redressed and left the safe house, making sure the door was properly sealed before hastily making their way to the Manor. As they made their way through the city Bruce reflected on what happened the night before, already feeling heat creep up the back of his neck. He side glanced at Selina, but she wasn't paying attention to him. He knew he should, he had promised to take it slow with her, but he didn't regret it. Selina made him feel more alive. It was always one of the things that always attracted him to her. When his parents died it was like the light left him and only the darkness was left, training with Alfred helped keep it under control. The day he first met Selina it was like he could breathe again, even laughing. Sure she tried keeping him from getting close to her, but he knew she felt just as drawn to him as he was to her. He thought back to the day they reunited in the city.

He had tried tracking her down in Gotham after Alfred told him she snuck back into the city. He went to the Sirens Club first. He only managed to keep his head still attached to his body because Tabitha intervened just in time. Apparently he only got one free pass for getting Selina out of the city in time after she had her surgery. He spent the rest of the day looking in all of her old squats and even checked the rooftop where she used to feed the pigeons. No luck. It wasn't until the next day when Selina was the one that found him. He had been up on a roof, hoping to cover more ground when he sensed someone watching him. Spinning around he saw someone standing in the shadows and called out to them.

“I see you! Come out into the light!” He crouched, ready for a fight.

He heard her laugh first. That tinkling laugh of hers that told him she was making fun of him. She sauntered forward into the light, a smirk still on her face. “Selina?” He whispered, slowly straightening. She was really here. She was walking! Alfred had told him months ago but he was still pleasantly surprised to actually see her on her feet. He remembered when the doctor told him she could be permanently paralyzed just before she got rolled into the ambulance. 

“Well, aren't you going to say hello?” She said with some impatience, her hands on her hips. Bruce propelled forward, crashing into her hard, and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Selina stumbled back a few steps from the force of his hug, she didn't expect that. She gradually wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder. She had missed him so much. While Alfred had kept her company all those months and supported her, she realized how lonely she felt. He was her best friend. But he had left her when she needed him the most, sending her away when he promised to stay by her side. Her anger returned, simmering again just below the surface. Clenching her teeth she shoved him away hard, “Don't touch me like that,” She hissed at him, walking a few paces away and giving him her back. How dare he think everything was fine after all these months, after breaking his promise to her, knowing how much trust meant to her. 

“Selina, i'm so sorry, you just came out of surgery and the doctor said.. I didn't know what else to do, the city was exploding all around, I thought you would be safer.” Bruce rambled.

Whirling around, her hands clenched tight at her sides she yelled at him, “You promised, and I trusted you!” She was horrified when tears blurred her vision and angrily wiped them away with her fists. 

“I needed you far away from Jeremiah,” He continued but stopped abruptly. Shaking his head his shoulders sagged in defeat. He slowly made his way in front of her and took her hands in his cautiously, knowing full well that she could punch him in the face any second, and he'd deserve it. “I didn't just need you far away from Jeremiah... I needed you far away from me,” He confessed with a low voice. She squinted at him, not sure what he meant but let him continue.

“You were shot because of me, Selina. You were used just to get a reaction out of me, I know that” He paused, not being able to look her in the eyes anymore and hung his head low, afraid even now what he might see, “I was afraid that when you would wake up and found out that you could never walk again that you would hate me. I was a coward,” He murmured the last part. 

Selina continued to glare at him but she could feel that white hot anger slowly dissolve and sighed. She lifted his head up by his chin and looked into his sorrowful eyes, recognizing the truth in his words. “Bruce I could never hate you. I mean you do piss me off a lot,” She joked, watching his lips turn up in a small smile, “And for the record I never blamed you. But you hurt me,” She said firmly.

He nodded, “I know. Is there any way you could ever forgive me?” He asked desperately.

Selina pretended to think about it, watching with amusement as he squirmed waiting for her answer, “Depends.” He looked at her with hopeful eyes and she slowly smiled sweetly, “Got any food?” His look of surprise quickly melted into relief, smiling with her, “Does a smushed up granola bar count?”

“It will do for now.”

Handing it over to her he watched as she ripped it open and took a bite, clearly hungry. When was the last time she ate, he wondered, he definitely needed to get her some real food. But first he needed to know what had happened all these months. Alfred had explained some, but he needed to hear it from her. They sat down against an air vent and shared stories until the rumblings of both their stomach's couldn't be ignored anymore. Standing up he reached out for her hand and pulled her up, a little too hard and she fell into him. They both sucked in their breath and stared into each other's eyes. Bruce's eyes darkened as he flicked them down to her lips. Selina closed her eyes and stepped back, “B we can't do this. I'm just not ready. Can we just..take this slow, for now?”

Bruce sighed but understood, nodding to her, “Yes. Of course we can.” Smiling as her stomach grumbled again, he started leading her back to the precinct, effortlessly falling back into their banter.

 

He really didn't deserve her, he thinks to himself as they continue making their way to Wayne Manor. He screwed up so many times, and she forgave him for all of it. He was not going to ever let her down again. And this time he will keep that promise, he vows to himself. They finally make it, after many detours, and they eagerly run up the long driveway desperate to know what Alfred needed to tell them. 

“Well the house is still standing, I guess that's a good thing,” Selina offers him with small smile, “I'll meet you in the study,” She tells him as she starts to climb up.

Bruce watches her for a moment, feeling protective before reluctantly looking away and heading through the door. He checks the kitchen first, but finds it empty. Alfred had spent the last week bringing the house back in order. With Bruce spending most of his time at the GCPD or his safe house, the Manor had accumulated a thick layer of dust over the months. Looking around the kitchen he could clearly see Alfred had worked hard to clean everything and make it look just as it had before the evacuation. Bruce felt a little guilty for not tending to the house while Alfred was looking after Selina, and that he hadn't been around to help with the cleanup afterward. 

Hearing noise and people's voices coming from the study, he quickly went to the stairs. 

 

Selina enters the study, pushing back the curtains spotting Alfred right away on the couch, “Alright Jeeves, what was with the urgent message, Bruce didn't even let me eat breakfast-” she stops abruptly when a man and a woman stands up opposite from Alfred and turns to look at her. She frowns at them before it sinks in. No. This couldn't be possible. They were dead. She saw them get murdered. 

“Alfred?” She tears her eyes away from them and looks at Alfred with confusion.

“Where is Master Bruce?”

“He came in from downstairs,” She explains haltingly, eyeing them with distrustful eyes. Oh God, Bruce! She thinks, running from the room only to collide with him in the hallway. 

“Selina!” Bruce grabs her shoulders to steady them both. She was breathing hard, her eyes wide, “What happened, is Alfred hurt?!” Not waiting for an answer he dashes through the doorway to the study.

“Wait, Bruce-”

Selina walks back into the study slowly to find Bruce frozen on the spot, his face white and breathing hard. The man takes the woman's hand and they gingerly walk over in front of him, both smiling nervously. 

“Hi Bruce,” The woman says softly, “We've missed you so much.”

“Mom? Dad?” 

His parents rush forward and pull Bruce into a crushing hug, “My gosh Bruce, you've gotten so tall!” Martha says with tears in her voice, laughing in astonishment.

“You're actually here, this is really real. I don't understand,” Bruce's voice is muffled in his parent's embrace, but Selina can hear the raw emotion in his voice.

“We'll explain everything,” Thomas says with so much joy, as he holds on to his son tighter. 

Selina stands to the side with her arms crossed, awkwardly observing the happy reunion. She tried to push back the slight feeling of jealousy creeping up. She's not sure if she's jealous over Bruce, having had his affection always to herself all these years, or if she's jealous that he had his parents back, and who clearly adored him. Her mother came back once only to use her for money. 

Feeling overwhelmed and confused over her emotions, she moves to Alfred's side, who appeared to be in a frozen state of confusion. She wonders if he was feeling a bit jealous as well, having raised Bruce the last few years, would he be pushed aside now that Bruce's parents were back? Back to being just the butler? Or was he simply still in shock, trying to figure out how they really were here and alive? Whatever the reason may be, she needed to get out of here, she felt like she was intruding and family reunions were not her thing.

“Earth to Alfred,” Selina snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, catching his attention, “Will you let Bruce know i've left?”

Alfred blinked before righting himself, the familiar affection that started to appear for her in his eyes after the past few months returning. “Not staying for tea then, Miss?” He asks, a hint of disapproval in his tone. She had been running around the city all week with Bruce, and he was afraid she was pushing herself too hard. 

“Nah. I've got things to do in the city,” She lies. She knows Alfred doesn't believe her but he doesn't say anything as she makes her way silently to the window. She almost makes it, but Bruce always seems to have a sixth sense about her presence. He pulls away gently from his parents hushed conversation, his eyes instantly landing on her attempt at escape. 

“Selina wait-” Bruce rushes towards her, “Please don't go,” He pleads to her taking one of her hands in his.

“Really Bruce, this is clearly a family thing, I should really get back to the city, i'm sure Barbara and Tabby could use my help.” Selina mutters, not liking everyone's eyes on them.

“You are my family,” Bruce states firmly. Selina feels a blissful warmth flood through her at his words. “Please stay, Selina,” Bruce tries again.

“Bruce seriously, go be with your parents, i'll see you tomorrow?” Selina questions, suddenly unsure what this means now that his parents were back. 

Bruce sighs, “Fine. I'll meet you at The Sirens.” He pauses, looking at her intently for a second, “Selina don't you dare go after Jeremiah without me, you promised.”

Selina rolls her eyes, “ I said I wouldn't, and I keep my promises,” She pokes him playfully with a smug smile. She turns then, walking over to the ledge of the balcony. 

“Selina-”

Turning around again she's caught off guard as Bruce firmly presses his lips to hers deliciously. “Keep your stitches dry,” Bruce instructs in a low voice as they pull apart. 

Selina nods, feeling slightly dazed, knowing full well his parents and Alfred could see them clearly through the sheer curtains from inside. Bruce watches in satisfaction as her cheeks redden, letting her pull away and make her way over the balcony. Making sure she gets down okay first, he turns and walks back into the study. It was time his parents explained everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a long wait, but i'm a bit of a perfectionist and can't post anything until i'm at least 90% satisfied lol. I hope you like it. I'm not sure when chapter four will be out but hopefully it won't take as long as chapter three ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took forever to post this! But it's finally done! It's a long one!
> 
> I've based Bruce's parents on the book Dawn of Darkness by Jason Starr (It's a prequel book to the show following Thomas Wayne, it's really good) and I referenced some dialogue as well.

They talk for hours, everyone catching up over the last 5 years. Bruce listens intently, asking questions every now and then. Thomas explains how he knew his life would be targeted weeks before his 'murder' and had planned to go underground for awhile, all of them. He had been investigation Wayne Enterprises but soon realized the danger he put them all in. He created a plan, with only a few people he trusted with their life. But something went wrong. Thomas and Martha were supposed to fake their deaths like planned, it was supposed to happen later the next night at Wayne Manor, but his people must have been spooked, knowing they were going out that night, and decided to do it earlier. They didn't realize at the last minute the Waynes had invited Bruce along. They never meant for him to witness it. Later someone was supposed to come for Bruce and Alfred. Thomas and Martha were given a drug that would make their heartbeat slow down and be undetectable, the coroner was working for Thomas and switched out the bodies. 

Things went from bad to worse after that, his men were made and killed one by one, he suspects one of them betrayed them all, perhaps to Huge Strange himself. Thomas and Martha were kept in a drug induced coma all these years somewhere hidden in Gotham, up until the equipment failed when the city's power shut down two years ago, because of someone named Jerome he later learned. They were moved out of the city and brought out of their coma but kept prisoner until No Man's Land happened, and were able to escape. They've been trying ever since to get back on to the island of Gotham.

Bruce is silent as his father and mother finish speaking. All this time they were out there, he could have saved them, if only he knew!

“Who was your captor?” Bruce asks.

“We never found out who he was or who he worked for, it doesn't matter anymore, what matters is that we're all together,” Martha replies softly, reaching out for her son's hand. 

Alfred brings sandwiches and tea for lunch while Martha and Thomas ask Bruce to tell them everything they missed over the past 5 years. Bruce decides to leave out a few embarrassing details for now, the parts he is ashamed of, like firing Alfred and his partying. Martha is shocked to hear of her son fighting crime, getting hurt, being kidnapped multiple times, she had always wanted to protect him from all of that violence. She never even wanted him to take up boxing when he was younger! Thomas instead looks on at his son with admiration, proud of how his son was able to handle himself. Thomas and Martha had admitted to each other what they had asked of Alfred if anything ever were to happen to them, if he would become Bruce's guardian. Martha made Alfred promise her to keep Bruce away from any form of violence no matter what, Thomas did the complete opposite and pleaded with with him to do absolutely anything to prepare him, to teach him to fight both literally and figuratively. Thomas is secretly glad that Alfred chose to train Bruce. 

“I'm so sorry Bruce, I wanted to protect you from all that, none of this should have ever happened,” Martha tearfully tells Bruce.

“It's okay mom, this is what I was meant to do, this is who I am,” Bruce explains, “besides, I was never alone, Alfred was always there, still is,” he says, looking up at his guardian with a kind smile.

Alfred stands straighter, his hands linked behind his back as they all turn to look at him. He doesn't know what they will say, if they disapprove of how he raised Bruce all these years. 

“Yes thank you Alfred, thank you for looking after our son, raising him to be the strong and kind man I see before me,” Thomas says genuinely. 

Martha smiles, but averts her eyes. Bruce can tell she disagrees and opens his mouth to ask her about it but then Thomas is asking him more details about Jeremiah. Soon they move to the kitchen, outside the sun is setting casting the room in an orange glow giving everyone an illusion of warmth, and an impression of a normal day away from all the violent destruction in Gotham. Bruce insists on helping Alfred make a light dinner as they continue talking. Thomas makes a comment about feeling bad with what happened with Jeremiah, Bruce knows that his father once hired Jeremiah for a project long before he went crazy, but he instantly bristles at anyone feeling sorry for him. 

“Don't.” Bruce says simply but firmly, his face darkening as he comes down from his high at having his parents back and remembers the reality of the destruction Jeremiah started in Gotham. “He is not who you remember, that person is long gone. He tortured Alfred. He left Selina paralyzed, and destroyed our city. He doesn't deserve any sympathy.”

His parents look over at him in surprise at the instant anger that darkens Bruce, and suddenly it feels like they've been doused in cold water. They know that everything wasn't perfect, that their son had been through a lot over the years and wasn't quite the same young and slightly naive boy they left behind.

Thomas glaces at Martha clearly knowing he misspoke before looking back at Bruce who is glaring down at his plate, “I'm sorry Bruce, you're right, nothing excuses what he's done.”

Bruce peers up at his father through his lashes, studying him. He's not quite sure if he's being genuine about what he said or just trying to calm him down. He decides to let it go and goes back to eating.

“Master Bruce, why don't you tell you parents a little about the work you've been doing with the GCPD these past few months,” Alfred interrupts his brooding, clearly trying to lighten up the conversation.

The rest of the night goes well but Bruce is visibly antsy. Checking his watch multiple times when they retire in the study. “Master Bruce, somewhere you need to be tonight?”

Bruce snaps his head up, “Of course not.” He stares back at Alfred keeping his expression neutral. But Alfred has always been able to read Bruce like a book.

“You sure about that, Mate?” Alfred asks, biting his cheek to keep from smirking.

Bruce doesn't answer and just glares at Alfred, his parents looking on in slight amusement and confusion. “Bruce, where on earth would you be going at this hour? It's too dangerous!” His mother exclaims. To Martha it still feels like he's her little boy she left behind 5 years ago, the little boy she had wanted to protect from everything that could bring him harm.

Bruce turns to answer her but Alfred beats him to it. “Bruce and Miss Kyle have been inseparable since we've come back to Gotham. Am I right in assuming that is where you were planning to run off to, Master Bruce?”

Bruce shakes his head in frustration, “Selina isn't the most patient person, you know that, she might decide to go after Jeremiah without me, I can't let that happen. I will not allow him to be anywhere near her without me. We have a plan,” He pleads for understanding, looking from Alfred to his parents who are looking more alarmed by the second by his agitation, “If she decides to ignore that, she could get killed!”

“Isn't this a case for the GCPD? Why aren't you letting them handle it? Is this girl, Selina, making you do this? From everything i've heard, it seems she does nothing but pull you into trouble!” Martha blurts, completely appalled.

Bruce reels back, as if he was struck. Did he really hear that right? He stares at her, in complete disbelief, of all the people he never thought it would be his mother who would disapprove or judge who he chose to spend time with. 

Thomas can see the situation is about to really escalate and tries to intercept, “Martha, darling, let's not judge what we don't understand. I'm sure the young lady isn't forcing Bruce to do anything, right son? And Bruce is a smart man, i'm sure he knows exactly what he's doing.”

Bruce understands that his parents were thrust back into the world, even more broken than before, coming home to find out the kind of life he's had, full of violence and darkness. But Selina was not part of that. If anything she kept his world full of light. They were just going to have to accept that, even Alfred had come around, caring for the girl he use to call a little minx.

Bruce understands, but he will not let Selina be insulted behind her back. “I'm sorry you feel that way, and I get that this must all feel strange and confusing. But Selina means everything to me. I trust her with my life, and I will always run to her side if she needs help.” Standing up he proceeds to walk out of the study, but his mother, obviously stricken stands up to stop him.

“Bruce wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that,” She says, taking a hold of his hand. “I'm just worried.”

Bruce sighs and pats her hand, “I know. Don't worry, I won't go anywhere tonight. But nothing will stop me from meeting with Selina in the morning, you don't know her like I do. I'm going to head to bed, goodnight dad, mom,” He kisses his mother's cheek and nods to his father, patting Alfred on the shoulder as he passes him by. 

He can slightly hear Alfred telling his parents that it would take time for everyone to adjust to each other, but then he's out of earshot and heads up the stairs to his bedroom. It's true what Alfred said, he and Selina have been pretty inseparable the past week, and he feels anxious not having her nearby. The last two nights she stayed with him at the GCPD, sleeping on a cot just out of arms reach of him, but last night when she slept in his arms, it was the first time in a long time that he really slept well. He hopes he's not making a mistake by not seeking her out tonight, but she did promise that she'd wait for him and he was going to trust that. Most of all he hopes he can get any sleep at all, his arms feeling empty without her.

 

____________

 

Bruce is up bright and early, not wanting to waste any more time in bed. The house is quiet and still, the early morning sun streaming through the windows, casting rays of light across the floor as he makes his way over to the kitchen. It's always wise to pack a few snacks when spending time with Selina, and as well as have his caffeine fix. He's just pouring coffee in his mug when his mother walks in. He pauses, looking at her wearily, was she here to stop him from leaving? 

“Mom-”

“Wait, I didn't come to stop you,” She interrupts softly. She grabs a clean glass and fills it with water by the sink before she sits down, turning to face him, smiling reassuringly. Bruce braces for what she might say, more judgements against Selina, but instead she surprises him.

“You love her, don't you?” She states in a way that tells him that she already knows his answer. He definitely did not expect that. He looks away for a moment, biting his lip, he never quite admitted it out loud before. 

“Yes. I- I love her,” Bruce looks down, suddenly shy of his declaration, but his mother leans forward to take his hands into her own and he looks back up at her.

“Will you tell me about her?” She asks. And so he does. He tells her how they first met, how she hated being at the manor, feeling like a caged animal. He tells her all about how she didn't give up on convincing him that Silver St Cloud was bad news, even when he pushed her away, and how she took him in to learn about the streets. His mom seems a little unsure about the idea of her son living in the Narrows for weeks, but she lets him continue, only asking questions for more details. He describes how Captain Gordon convinced him to admit his feelings for Selina the first time, up on the roof, and how nervous he was. Martha squeezes his hand supportively when he tells her when he betrayed her trust and how from that night on it was months before they reconciled. She came back for him at the diner, and she came to help when he called to find a kidnapped Alfred. She was always there for him, whenever he asked for help he realizes, and even when he didn't. When he gets to the shooting, he can't keep the tears in. It's still his biggest regret, and waking nightmare that he thinks he will never be able to fully forgive himself for, no matter how many times Selina tells him it's not his fault.

Martha looks at her son, clearly so full of pain and gathers him into her arms, “Alfred told us a little bit about the shooting when you went up to bed, and you can't blame yourself. Sweetheart, it sounds to me that she was lucky that she had you there to get her quickly to the hospital to stabilize her. Had she been alone, she might not have made it.”

“I know that,” He says, pulling away and wiping his eyes with his sleeves, “It's the fact that it happened at all. Jeremiah went after her because Ra's told him to, he knew that she was my weakness. She was nearly killed just because she was my friend.”

“Bruce you can't control other people's actions. It's how you react to them that is important. Don't think about what you could have changed or done, think about what you did do. You made sure she was taken care of. You made sure she was safe. And by the looks of that kiss yesterday,” She chuckles and teasingly pokes him, mirroring Selina from the day before, “It looks like she doesn't hold anything against you.” 

Bruce takes in what she said and realizes the truth in it. He needs to stop obsessing about the past. He looks up at his mother and smiles gratefully at her, “Thanks. For the talk,” He says suddenly embarrassed about how on display his feelings were for Selina.

“You should tell her how you feel.” 

Bruce's eyes widen, “What? No! Weren't you listening, Selina doesn't do well with feelings and stuff.” He feels oddly warm, the back of his neck heating up and his heart beating just a little bit faster.

“Bruce calm down, you look like you're about to pass out,” She pushes her untouched glass of water over to him, watching him gulp it down, “besides I saw the way she was looking at you, when we were hugging you. You don't have anything to worry about.”

“Really?” He asks, feeling like a child again needing his mother's reassurance and guidance. 

She nods confidently, “Go. Tell her how you feel.” He stands up smiling at her, suddenly feeling a boost of confidence, and anxious to get to Selina's side. Grabbing his bag from the ground he glances back at his mother again, and stops in his tracks. She's smiling sadly at him.

“Mom, are you okay?”

“We're so proud of you, you know that right? And your dad and I love you so very much. You've turned into such a handsome man.”

“I know..You sound like you're saying goodbye,” He questions, his eyes squinting at his mother suspiciously. She gets up and hugs him tightly. 

“Go,” She tells him again, but her voice sounds funny, like it's fading away. “Tell her how you feel. Be happy.”

She's gone from his arms, and he panics, yelling out for her. He can hear someone calling out his name, but there's no one there. 

______________

 

His eyes snap open and Selina is leaning over him, looking worried. He's breathing hard, and he's confused about his surroundings. He was in his kitchen but now he's back at his safe house. 

“You were calling out for your mom, and kinda thrashing a bit.” 

Bruce blinks up at her, trying to hold on to his dream, but he feels it slipping away. Bruce still hasn't said anything and Selina is starting to look concerned. “Bruce? Was it about..that night- your parents?” She asks cautiously.

He squeezes his eyes shut trying to remember, there was something important, something he promised his mother.. He shakes his head in frustration and opens his eyes again, “I can't remember,” He says slowly. Selina is still unsure but pats his hand and stands up. 

“Well can we get going,” Selina practically whines, not even trying to hide her impatience with him, “I'm starving and those granola bars are just not going to do it this time,” She says while scrunching up her nose at the one granola bar left over on the shelf.

Bruce chuckles at her, typical Selina, always thinking about food. “Sure let me just change and we can stop by the breakfast buffet that i'm sure Jim is hiding from us,” Bruce jokes. Selina laughs with him, her eyes twinkling, before walking out of the room towards the window to give him some privacy. 

Changing quickly he grabs a cup and dips it into the bucket of cool water, gulping it down. He watches her, as he drinks, the sun shining through the window and making strands of her hair glitter like gold. His stomach dips, as it often does when she's in his presence. She looks beautiful standing there. He feels something, it's on the tip of his tongue, something he was supposed to say, to Selina he thinks. It's right there, but he can't quite reach it. He wishes he could remember his dream, he knows it had something to do with his parents, they were alive, but more importantly something his mother wanted him to do. Maybe it will come to him later, he sighs.

They make quick work jumping a few rooftops before Bruce insists they climb down and walk the rest of the way when he notices her hissing in pain and holding her shoulder whenever she lands hard. Selina grumbles the whole way down, especially when he tries to help her down the ladder, slapping his helping hand away with an insulted glare, but she does comply which tells him that she really is in pain but just doesn't want to admit it. Selina falls silent for a few minutes as they walk the remaining blocks when her stomach growls making them both laugh. 

“I believe you promised me a big breakfast buffet,” She says to him, still smiling, “With lots of bacon,” Selina adds.

“Right, I did say that didn't I? What I failed to mention was that the buffet will most likely be a few cans of beans and maybe some peanut butter if we're lucky,” He says, laughing at her expression.

“You're the worst at keeping promises you know that?” She tries to glare at him but it doesn't last long before she's laughing with him. Selina is just reaching over to teasingly poke him and it's the gesture that triggers his dream to come rushing back to him. His mom had wanted him to tell Selina how he felt, to be happy. That's what he promised. Looking down at Selina as she's telling him about when her cat had kittens in her squat, he smiles tenderly at her, this was definitely a promise he would keep. For now he thought it would be wise not to bring up feelings when she was hungry, but there was nothing wrong with holding hands, was there? Casually, like he did it all the time, he slid his palm against hers, interlocking their fingers gently. Selina falters mid sentence, her eyes widening slightly at his forwardness and looks down at their hands, her cheeks turning rosy in a soft blush. She shocks him when she simply tightens her grip and continues on with her story as if nothing had interrupted her, she and Ivy had named all the kittens after their favourite jewels. 

After arriving at the GCPD, and having to sit through Alfred's lecture about not checking in and worrying him all night, they were pleasantly surprised when Alfred offered them oatmeal and not the dreaded beans in a can. Bruce simultaneously watches Selina while spooning some oatmeal in his mouth, but he was so nervous he could barely swallow it down. He pushes his bowl to the side when he can't stomach anymore. Bruce thinks back to his dream, he can't help but imagine that his parents had reached out to him the only way they could. That they needed to know that he was okay, that he was happy. Maybe that was why his mother had pushed him, to force him to acknowledge his feelings for Selina, and not bottle them up inside. 

His palms are getting clammy. He needed to calm down, the worst she would do is laugh in his face.. or punch him. But she wouldn't have been with him the way she was the night before if she didn't feel even the slightest bit for him, right? He wipes his hands on his lap, thinking about the night before, the two of them, made his heart race and his face heat up even more. Bruce observes Selina through his lashes, she's spooning her oatmeal dreadfully slow and he swears he sees her lips twitch in a smile. He can't help but think she's eating in an unhurried manner on purpose, completely aware of his discomfort.

Finally Selina takes pity on him and pushes her own bowl to the side, resting her elbows lazily on the table and cupping her cheeks, “Okay Bruce, what's with the fidgeting?”

Bruce hesitates, it's now or never, clearing his throat he walks around the table and holds out his hand, “Come with me? There's something I need to tell you.” She eyes his hand before looking into his eyes searching for something, but he lets out his breath in relief when she finally takes his offered hand. 

“Where to, B?”

Bruce wanted to make sure they would have privacy and so he led her up the stairs to the roof. It was kind of perfect really, being up on the roof was their thing. They've had a lot of important conversations on roofs, he thinks, rounding a corner so they were slightly sheltered from the door. It felt appropriate to inform Selina that this time he not only felt something between them, this time he would tell her that he lo-

“Alright B, spill. We've been walking for ages and now you've hidden us away from everyone. Are you going to kill me?” Selina teases, crossing her arms in a show of nonchalance. 

“Selina, it's only been a few minutes,” Shaking his head at her in exasperation, “There's something I need to tell you. And you're probably going to just walk away but I made a promise to someone and I intend to honour it-”

“Bruce, seriously, you're stalling. Are you- are you leaving, leaving me?” Her face falls, and if he didn't know any better he'd say that her eyes look like they're getting glossy. She looks crestfallen.

“What, no! Of course not!” Bruce rushes forward and pulls her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin and wrapping her tightly against his chest. “You've got it all wrong.”

“Then what is it?”

Pulling slightly away enough to look into her eyes, he cups her cheeks, his thumb stroking gently across her skin. He thinks back to his dream, of when she tried to escape off his balcony. “For so long after my parents died Alfred became my only family and friend. But i've come to understand that you are a part of my family as well. You mean so much to me, you always have.” He pauses, watching her face for any reaction, if she was understanding what he was trying to tell her. He was never good at expressing his feelings. Selina stays quiet, blinking softly up at him, her eyes trustfully searching his own as she waits patiently for him to continue. His mother's words suddenly echo in his head: Tell her how you feel, be happy. Time to take that leap, the worst that could happen is that she tells you that she doesn't feel the same, that she just wants to remain friends, he tells himself. 

“Selina.. I'm in love with you.” 

Her eyes widen and she sucks in her breath, but she doesn't pull away from him, and that has to mean something, right? She continues just to stare at him with wide eyes, and Bruce slowly feels his heart sink and tries to fill the silence, “You don't have to say anything, of course, I just needed you to know-”

He stops mid sentence when Selina surges forward, pressing her lips firmly against his and effectively shutting him up. This feels very similar to the first time he declared having feelings for her. He hopes this time it won't end with her walking away from him. But instead of pulling away Selina reaches up and grabs the back of his head pulling him closer, pressing his lips harder against hers until he parts them. He threads his fingers through her curls as they kiss deeply, Selina dragging his lower lip between her teeth earning a groan from Bruce. Before long their kiss slows down until they part, both of them breathing heavily as they lean their foreheads together. Selina's eye remain closed but there's a soft smile on her swollen lips and her cheeks are flushed, she looks absolutely radiant. He doesn't have to hear her say the words back to him, the kiss more than assured him of her feelings. Her eyes flutter open and her smile widens as she finds him staring down at her.

“Come on, I know where Bullock has been hiding a chocolate bar.” Bruce takes her hand and starts leading her back to the door but Selina tugs him to a stop. 

“I have something to tell you too.” 

Bruce turns back towards her and Selina grabs his coat and pulls him closer, standing on her tippy-toes, “I love you too, B,” She says as she brushes her lips against his.

“Now let's go find that chocolate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I debated for so long whether to leave it a dream or really have his parents come back. But I decided to leave it as a dream like I originally planned. In the end I wanted this story to be focused on Bruce and his feelings for Selina, what she means to him. I always wanted to see Bruce defend her so what better way then to his parents lol
> 
> It's possible that there could be one-shots that tie in to this story. but i'm not sure yet. With season five premiered (how bloody amazing is it so far!!??) I might want to focus on some one shots that are more canon.
> 
> Thakn you everyone for reading!


End file.
